doki_doki_literature_clubfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Protagonist/@comment-36578238-20180814001842/@comment-36729958-20181126042737
Long comment ahead! Building on Whythemovie's "Better go check to make sure Sayori didn't kill herself" thing: "It's the day of the festival. Of all days, I expected this to be the one where I'd be walking to school with Sayori. But Sayori isn't answering her phone." "You kind of left her hanging this morning, you know?" MC had just arrived at school when he decided to leave and go wake Sayori up. He would have arrived at Sayori's house at about 9:00 AM. Comparing Sayori's death scene to Yuri's, Sayori appears to be somewhere between the first and second stage of Yuri's death. There are small dark shadows under her eyes - not as intense as stage 2, but more so than stage 1. Her skin is a little paler than usual, but she would not go as pale as Yuri did since she did not die from blood loss. Dan Salvato has said on his Twitter that Sayori killed herself early in the morning, but she had clearly been hanging for more than a couple hours. If MC was going to stop Sayori from killing herself, he would have to be at her house at four in the morning. "Is this a nightmare? It...has to be. There's no way this can be real. Sayori wouldn't do this." This is a part of MC's monologue after finding Sayori. He really believed that Sayori would push through her depression, and that she would be okay. Why would he check whether Sayori killed herself (at 4AM, too!) when he thought there was no way she would have? And to add to Fangirl111's comment on Yuri, while I'm at it... While it's true Yuri had her "obsessed" eyes for a little while before, anime characters have a tendency not to notice eye changes. (A character's eyes have to be glowing BRIGHT RED before someone comments "He's got a weird look in his eye"!) Also, even though her dialogue was REALLY iffy, it could have been put down as a combination of Yuri's inability to be very social (heck, she struggled to give MC a book), her excitement, and a few too many cups of tea. After the confession, she only had four lines of dialogue before pulling a knife from apparently nowhere. After only 1 and a half seconds, she had stabbed herself in the stomach. Even if MC had managed to stop her from doing any more damage, Yuri would still have died. So, I don't think any of the deaths were MC's fault. If he was paranoid and checked on Sayori every ten minutes after her confession, she could have been saved. If he had a really good reaction time and was amazing at managing fear, he could have saved Yuri. However, what little personality he has doesn't allow him to save them. He doesn't over-stress, he over-rationalises. (He missed the warning signs for both Sayori's and Yuri's deaths.) He's not a fighter when faced with fear, he's a freezer. (Based on his reaction to Sayori's suicide - this would have restricted his reaction time, leading to Yuri's death.) Put simply, he didn't see either girl's death coming, and therefore would never have been able to save them. (Unless he broke character, which would destroy the quality of the game - which is why all the "save the girls" mods suck.) Also, Thekoolgal, this entire thread is about MC doing nothing wrong. Don't blame them for doing something they're clearly doing the opposite of.